Fandom Love Too Much!
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: SuzaLulu & LuluKallen Zero, the famous Youtaite around the world who has million of fans, is also a school boy who gets chased each day by a mob of fangirls. Let's just thank the gods that they don't know who he is... But Suzaku is just the school jock who is always there to lend a hand. Kallen is the school's fire as she marches on proudly. Now let's just say, "Welcome to School!"


**Am I proud that I wrote this? Heck yes! Lolz ^-^" *ahem* Moving on, I have kinda lost inspiration with "Lost Love Memories Xx" ... Again... and then I was listening to "Michan" singing, and heck yes, this idea destroyed my brain. I want to include a bit of LuluKallen as well as Suzalulu, so that's my warning! Anyway, I own nothing and enjoy ^-^ Oh, and also, ermm... I'm not to sure if I will continue this, but if I do, I might be hunting for a beta reader... So for now, I am so sorry about the mistakes! ^-^"**

Important notes:

**Bold is when Zero is singing**

_Italics is when Q1 is singing_

_**Bold/Italics is when they are both singing**_

The songs are Vocaloid songs. I don't own any Vocaloids, but the English lyrics are mine after horrible hours of trying to come up with them xD That means that they are just English lyrics of a Japanese song... Oh god, this explanation is confusing me! .

* * *

The stage was crowded with cheering fans as they chanted the name, "Zero!" Over and over again with more enthusiasm then one could possibly imagine. The hall was dimly lit as the bodies of the people were all squished together, just like butter. The area was massive with camera's stationed in certain area. The heart rate was beyond the normal scale.

But all of a sudden, the light completely disappeared as mummers arose from the ocean of people. The cameras were instantly fixed onto the onyx and red stage as the scent of smoke filled the area. Foot steps echoed around the massive room before the lights instantly shone brightly upon one single being on the stage.

He wore a fancy black cape and a blue suit while a black mask covered his face. He raised one of his arms into the air while the audience happily waited and listened.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to my tenth concert this year!" His deep, rich voice filled the hall as the girls suppressed a squeal. "And for that, I hope you will all enjoy this concert! But for this time, I have a friend who will be singing with me..." He spoke as a person walked onto the stage clothed in a red dress and black heels. Her fiery red hair shined in the spot light as she held a microphone in her hand.

"Call me Q1, and like Zero said, I will be accompanying him today. I hope you all enjoy the show!" She said as the drummer on the side began playing the instrumental with the guitar accompanying the beat.

"_**1, 2, 3, 4**_

_Useless letter that is always over stressed_

_Did you get it or not? I couldn't care less _

_I know it's true, I checked for sure_

_I am just a mad Matryoshka._

**Headaches are just rushing to my brain**

**I know the time is moving but it just stays the same**

**Don't you dare tell anyone**

**The world is beginning to flip upside down**

_Ah, I'm going crack _

_So I try to ignore all of the pain_

_Ah, I wish I knew_

_Every single thing_

**_Um hey, could we just dance again_**

**_Kalinka? Malinka? Just one more time! _**

**_Do you have a solution for these emotions? _**

**_This feelings kinda for another me_**

**_The phone reception is going , 5-2-4 _**

**_Freud? Keloid? Just play the key board._**

**_We will go slightly insane_**

**_Dancing faster and faster with me_**

**We will keep clapping our childish hands.**

**To this rhythm that we cannot comprehend**

**I couldn't be bothered to think it in my mind**

**The temperature is dropping more and more **

_How 'bout we go and rendezvous, rendezvous ? A rendezvous? _

_Or we can go on a cray adventure to? _

_Taking a step, going 1, 2, 1, 2._

**Ah, I think I'm gonna be sick**

**Can't you just accept the real me? **

**Ah, with your hands**

**Take me away!**

_**Um hey, listen, listen this is important**_

_**Kalinka? Malinka? Just slap me right now?**_

_**I am shouting "I cannot bear this!"**_

_**Shall we do something else now?**_

_**I am crying "It's hurts!" out loud **_

_**Parade? Marade? Just keep the beat going**_

_**I am asking you "please wait for me?"**_

_**Before it's just I and myself.**_

_How 'bout we go and rendezvous, rendezvous ? A rendezvous? _

_Or we can go on a cray adventure to? _

_Taking a step, going 1, 2, 1, 2._

_Right? Right? _

**Drinking till we faint**

_Right? Right?_

**Singing out so loud**

_Right? Right?_

**Forever more**

**I'm just one _Matryoshka!_**

**_Um hey, would you please dance some more? _**

**_Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the guitar! _**

**_Do you have a solution for these emotions? _**

**_This feelings kinda for another me_**

**_The phone reception is going , 5-2-4 _**

**_Freud? Keloid? Just play the key board._**

**_We will keep on laughing out_**

**_Dancing faster and faster with me..."_**

The first song came to a close as the people cheered on. The waves that a fan would send out to their object of fandom spread through out the hall as the two singers paused on the stage.

"I think they want us to continue singing," muttered Kallen as she held the microphone away from her lips.

"You don't need to be a genius to know that," replied Zero as he took off his cape.

The beat returned, but this time, a violin accompanied it. The vibrating tone sent the chills up the audience as Q1 held her microphone up to her lips once again. Her eyes closed as she waited for her que.

"_Looking back at you,_

**Looking back at me,**

_**Kept away in our own world**_

_Acting all the time_

**And we still pretend**

**_Our intoxication will be sensed._**

_**As the clock ticks**_

_**I hide my feelings,**_

_**I were my mask**_

_**As I come towards you **_

_**I hold my breathe, when I see you**_

_**Because you change everything**_

_Just like any love_

_My heart beats faster _

_Whenever I am with you_

_But, I set up my trap_

_And I wont leave any proof behind_

**Everything is blurred**

**I keep speaking words**

**And you slowly let your guard down**

**Something you should know**

**Of this poison I slipped**

**But I see, you drink it all though**

_**Rusting away**_

_**The chains slowly break**_

_**You hide away**_

_**With no plan for now**_

_**But the seconds count**_

_**Ticking away**_

**Your still fighting**

**I can see my self, hidden away, away,**

**In your deepest memories**

**Only to be filled, with a bit of fear**

**I don't know what to do now**

_Just like any love_

_My heart beats faster _

_Whenever I am with you_

_But, I set up my trap_

_But then I heard you say:_

_**"I want to be with you."**_

**I can see my self, hidden away, away,**

**In your deepest memories**

**But I see your smile, and I know for sure**

**That I am in love with you."**

As soon as the song ended, Zero was suddenly pulled away by a strangely cheerful blonde with a sparkle in her eyes. Mummers filled the hall as the people began wondering what was going on. But then, Q1 decided to clear up the lines.

"As you may or may not know, Zero is only a seventeen year old guy. And because of this, he won't be able to have many concerts this year," as soon as Q1 said that, complains were heard from the crowd as the fans began wearing a murderous aura. Quickly, Q1 continued talking, not wanting to be killed by Zero's fans, "and that is why, this time only, Zero will wear a cat costume! And don't worry, he will still post his videos up so keep an eye out for them!"

And as ironic as it may sound, a loud yell of outrage was heard as "Zero" was pushed back onto the stage by the cheerful blonde. What use to be his blue suit was now a frilly purple one, but he had a black tail dangling down, for all the audience to see. But if that wasn't enough, his mask was replaced by a kitten mask, it even looked like fur instead of just paper! Cat ears sat on top of his black hair as he growled in irritation.

A beat began as Zero began yelling in anger, refusing to sing as Q1 just smirked.

"You have to sing, isn't that right!?" Asked Q1 towards the crowd as they all agreed with enthusiasm.

"Sing, sing, sing!" They chanted as Zero gulped in some air nervously.

The beat continued before the guitar began accompanying the drums. And with regret, Zero began singing in a very bitter mood. But of course the audience thought it was just cute.

**"I dress up the best I can for today.**

**Please make sure I will stay dry**

**Looking up, please don't rain today**

**What a shame the rain pouring down**

**Shivering, I detest the water**

**Please wipe away the rain drops**

**But where are you when I'm soaked through**

**Why are you gone?**

**I need your love, sitting on your lap today again**

**Mine, my true love, I keep going on**

**This is all for you my sunshine**

**I know I am a moody lady**

**Even so I cannot find you.**

**What are these, coming from my eyes?**

**The monochrome sky makes me feel lonely**

**Find me and shelter me, please just say "I am sorry"**

**As the clouds block the light**

**I hide under a roof, a flower blooms**

**Maybe this is all a dream? lalala...**

**He always folds his ears away**

**And can never hear what I say**

**Please listen to me, just this once?, **

**Please don't scold me, my only darling**

**I cannot stand when you are angry**

**I cannot stand when you are smiling?**

**We might not meant to be any way**

**But please love me.**

**The friendship you need. It's normal to have these emotions**

**Your life is mine. My target is straight at your heart!**

**Being honest is some how still selfish**

**But you still love me? Please**

**Understand I am sorry, I don't know what I did wrong**

**The one you may not truly like is me**

**With a mix personality **

**My pride holds me back, I will never say "sorry"**

**If you already have that feeling**

**Then when I don't say it out loud**

**You understand it, right?**

**When there's scrumptious food, I'll let you be with me. **

**When a good T.V show is on, I'll let you sit next to me. **

**In a warm bed, we will sleep together. **

**So after that, what more do you want, I asked**

**I want to me spoiled at times**

**Don't leave me alone, a lonely lady **

**Why can't you understand my feelings?**

**So every type of love will burn out**

**Shall we say goodbye with tears now?**

**But you are standing by the open door, saying **

** "It is raining again?"**

**Will this rain ever stop pouring? **

**If not I wish to stay with you, some where dry**

**Never letting go, lalala...**

**Meow I say, next to you**

**Meow I say, close to you**

**Meow I say, Please tell me why?**

**Can't I even say your name?"**

And with that, the last Zero concert of the month begun.


End file.
